sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Pictures Entertainment Wiki: Do's
These are the simple rules that you should always obey whilst editing Sony Pictures Entertainment Wiki. Rule #1 Adding Articles Do not add an article, then add nothing to it. And do not put gibberish or nonsense on those pages. Also do not add fan fiction or speculation on this wiki (this includes fake movie articles). Rule #2 Uploading Image Titles When uploading an image, use a name that makes sense. Poorly named files can be mistaken as spam, so please make sure pictures are named clearly and relevantly. This excludes filenames with screenshot namefiles, e.g. Vlcsnap-2015-02-14-15h29m43s2.png, but you can either change it to it correct title whenever you like. Here are examples of correctly-named ones: Columbia_Tristar_Home_Video_Logo.jpg Columbia_Tristar_Television_1994.png Also, when naming images, please do not include the number of pixels the image has on the filename. If an image with that kind of filename is found, it will be renamed and a warning will be sent to its uploader. If there is no response and more files are uploaded with similar names, the images will be deleted and you will be alerted to upload a different version with a proper filename. Fan art Fan art is strictly forbidden on main articles. Users can add fan art for their user page only (no exceptions). This includes edited pictures (except for photo enhancements), deviant art pictures and drawings, and unrelated pictures. Also, don't add images with a confidential stamp on them. Videos Videos (except for logos) will not be allowed due to severe copyright standards. Only on the MediaWiki videos will they be allowed as on the main page. However, you can get images off the videos to place on a page that makes sense. A Final word On a final note, the Sony Pictures Entertainment Wiki asks that you please edit to the best of your abilities and use your head. Each user edits to fulfill their own goals, but no matter the intentions, if actions do not fit apparent quality standards then the usefulness of the actions are nullified. Photos are meant to represent a scene, because a single photo alone speaks a thousand words. However, too many photos and poor quality photos draw away from their importance, as it causes the viewer to instead question the gallery, itself. Please follow these guidelines and help keep our wiki clean and professional. If you would like to post many different images for the article, please use the gallery page to do so. Rule #3 Editing You can edit when you know it is right to do so. Never place fake information, replace, or add content with gibberish (e.g. osuzdhlgshpkorshlrdbhjyukfgc) can have the account suspended for approximately 3 days. Those who choose to deliberately disobey and ignore those warnings and keep repeating those actions, despite the fact being blocked here, may result to a longer period of time until they are blocked forever. Report to an responsible user or admin about this situation in a peaceful manner if you do think that any edit that you have made is correct, but another user(s) keeps on undoing it, rather than going into an "editing war" with them. Rule #4 Plagiarism Do not steal articles from other wikis to make an article more fuller. They have worked very hard typing down these information, and it is lazy and unacceptable to steal their articles and place them in those exact words. We will allow you to copy and paste, but on one condition that you reword/paraphrase the entire article. Rule #5 Cussing Those who are caught cussing on here, may result to an extended block. If you see such, report to any admins or the owners including the founder as soon as possible. Rule #6 Decisions on Admins No one without the administrator rights is permitted to make any threads on removal of admins for any reason. This is for admin only discussion. Any non-administrator member who does this will result a block and the thread being deleted. If you spot one, report it to us and we'll take it down as soon as possible before the thread has enough supportive votes to demote the admin. Rule #7 Impersonation No counterfeit accounts are allowed here in any degree on this site and other wikia sites. We will ban the account who pretends to be a good user. Rule #8 Use of deletion notices Deletion tags are to be used for articles that do not follow our policies or if you've mistakenly uploaded something you didn't intend to upload that doesn't relate to the wiki or otherwise violates Wikia's terms of use. Abusing these to request deletion on other's photos even the content that's taken from Sony Pictures related media will not be tolerated and will be blocked for. This is not meant to be done the Wikipedia way. Other things you need to be aware Remember to edit responsibly on any articles and most recently, remember to be polite and to be respectful to one another's opinions. Other than that, happy editing! Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Browse